creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:DeimosTricky/Top 10 Videojuegos
Hola a todos los usuarios de creepypasta wiki. Este blog no va dedicado a ningún creepypasta, simplemente me gusta hacer tops y me apetecía hacer uno sobre mis 10 vieojuegos favoritos. Se que no concuerda mucho con la wiki, ¿Pero los blogs estan para eso no? Para poner cosas que no son de la wiki o infringen normas tipo "The Killer". A mi me apetece hacer este top, y lo voy a hacer. :) Nota: Esta es mi mas pura opinión, es posible que tu juego favorito no este por que no me guste o por que no lo hay jugado, pero recuerdo que esta es mi opinión, y de momento no cambiaré de idea. Nota 2: Recomiento ocultar el "contenido". 10. Resident Evil 4 Razones: Historia: La historia de este juego, aunque apenas tiene que ver con la de la saga de Resident Evil. (Si cambiamos a Leon por otro personaje podríamos decir que es aparte) La historia es muy buena, y yo, que fue el primer Resident Evil que jugué. me quedé muy contento con la historia, además de tener un épico final. Modos de Juego: Me lo pasé muy bien en los modos de Separate Ways y Assigment Ada, además, en The Mercenaries, uno se lo pasa de p--- m---- matando para obtener puntos. Armas: Comparado con casi todos los juegos superiores, las armas son pocas, a pesar de poder ser trucadas por el Buhonero, el hecho de que las armas puedan ser trucadas. Por estas razones me decanté por este como el número 10. 9. Call of Duty: World at War o Call of Duty 5 Razones: Historia: De los 3 CoDs que hay en la lista, no tengo ninguna duda de que esta es la mejor historia de estos. En la 2ª Guerra Mundial, viendo la perspectiva no solo americana, sino también rusa. Misiones que me hicieron pasar varias horas jugando con épicos momentos, personalmente, la mejor. Multijugador: Y aquí viene la parte mala, el multijugador, ya sea por que es el que menos juego o por que está peor que los siguientes, no me convence tanto y lo hunde un poco, es por eso que ha sido superado por el siguiente. Zombies: Este juego incluyó el modo Zombies, el cual me llega mucho mas que el modo multijugador. A pesar de tener unos gráficos bastante peores que los de los CoDs superiores (Bueno, este juego tiene mejores gráficos que el Ghosts) tiene un gran modo zombies y estos mapas, a pesar de estar en Black Ops uno, tienen toda la esencia de este juego. La campaña y los zombies son los que tienen este puesto en el número 8, pero debido al multijugador, ha quedado en el 9. 8. Call of Duty: Black Ops II o Call of Duty 9 Razones: Historia: La historia tiene un factor imprescindible para este puesto, y es que a pesar de ser muy pobre y la peor de las tres que aparecen aquí, tiene algo que me gustó mucho, tu eliges. Según tus actos, ocurriran diferentes desenlaces, esto aun así no lo deja en este puesto, sino que hay mas. Multijugador: El multijugador es muy colorido y rápido, a pesar de que hay muchos jugadores tácticos *cof* *cof* *camperos* *cof* *cof* es un modo de juego en el que te puedes entretener bastante intentando obtener los desafíos y camuflajes de las armas. Zombies: Este juego está colgando en el puesto número 8 por el mapa de Alcatraz Island, pues fue el único que realmente me ha gustado (Aunque Excabation Site 64 tampoco está tan mal). Irónicamente ambos mapas fueron diseñados por el equipo de la campaña y eso me preocupa. ¿Como cayeron tan bajo con Green Run después de dejar el listón tan alto con Moon) Por Multijugador y Mob of the Dead este juego esta un poco mas de este puesto que el CoD: WaW, y ocupa el puesto número 8. 7. Call of Duty: Black Ops o Call of Duty 7 Vale, vale, ya paro con los CoDs que estareis hasta los huevos, en fin, razones: Historia: El hecho de jugar en la Guerra Fría en lugar de en la 2ª GM fue un soplo innovador en los Call of Dutys de Treyarch, cuenta con una gran historia sobre Alex Mason y como le lavaron el cerebro, la verdad es que esta historia me gustó. Multijugador: Si alguien jugó al multijugador de BO1, entonces no tendré que explicar nada. Zombies: He de decir que los zombies tienen su climax en este juego: Desde el estratégico Kino der Toten, por el laberíntico Five, el gran Ascension, el innovador Call of the Dead, con el aleatorio Shangri-La y el increible Moon. Con todos sus Easter Eggs, su gran final y el plan maestro de Richtofen, concluyendo una gran historia, además de los remakes de los WaW maps. Es el mejor contenido de Zombies, y ocupa con seguridad este puesto. 6. Jak II: EL Renegado y Jak 3 (Ambos Unidos) Razones: Historia: Ambos juegos cuentan con una historia lineal, uno dentro de Villa Refugio, y otro que expande los modos de juego, la historia es increible y totalmente ficticia, además de que es una de las mejores sagas que he jugado. (Excluyo a Jak and Daxter ya que la jugabilidad e historia no son tan lineales respecto a estos) Jugabilidad y Armas: La armas son increibles y la jugabilidad esta muy bien para ser un juego tan antiguo, a mi me gustó mucho este juego y aun recuerdo cuando conseguí la munición infinita y tenía el Pacificador. Nostalgia: Este fue uno de los primeros juegos que jugué y no me importaría volver a jugarlo, me traen muchos recuerdos y eso es lo que los pone en el puesto número 6. 5. Gears of War 3 Este juego es un shooter en 3a persona, pero es un gran juego. Historia: La historia es increible (Aunque hay otros dos juegos antes para que entiendas la historia) y además contiene un gran final muy triste y épico. Me encantó como cambias de perspectiva en algunas misiones y es de las mejores historias que haya visto. Multijugador: Este modo no me parece tan interesante, asi que no lo comentaré. Horda y Bestia: Ambos modos me encantaron, no por internet, sino en local. A mi me gusta jugar en pantalla dividida con mi amigo y con juego en equipo exterminar a todo Locust o Humano, ambos modos, además de los desafíos y medallas hicieron que me encantara este juego. Aunque ya no lo juego mucho, no me importa echarme una partida de vez en cuando, por eso ocupa el puesto 5. 4. Burnout 3: Takedown Antes de nada hhe de resaltar que no me gustan los juegos de carreras, dicho esto, sigamos. El Burnout es un juego de coches no solo de carreras, pero es muy complicado expresar lo que se siente al hacer un Takedown, asi que si alguna vez veis barato el juego para PlayStation en alguna tienda de segunda mano, pillaoslo y comprobadlo. 3. Mortal Kombat (2011) o Mortal Kombat 9 Razones: Historia: Este juego contiene un regreso al pasado con una historia increible, además de que a mi me gusta eso de que la historia no se centre en un solo personaje (Lo habreis comprobado con alguno de mis creepys). La historia es increible y no me canso de jugarla. Multiplayer Local: No voy a hablar del juego en internet por que cuando se trata de jugar una partida con tu amigo para demostrar quien es el mas habilidoso, es una de las experiencias con los amigos que no te cansas de repetir. 2. Worms 4 Mayhem y Worms Ultimate Mayhem En realidad el WUM es solo una versión extendida del W4M y el Worms 3D. Este juego es un juego de guerra estratégica por turnos en 3D donde tienes que lograr que tu equipo destruya al rival antes de que el te destruya a ti. Sin embargo esa no es la razón por la que los juegos estan aquí, para mi el W4M tiene un valor sentimental y el WUM esta por recordarmelo. Yo empecé a jugar al Worms 4 en casa de mi tio cuando era muy pequeño, pero cuando conseguí el mio propio, me pase la historia, desbloqueé todos los mapas, trajes y demás y me inventé mi propia historia con mis propios equipos con mi imaginación. Esos momentos para mi fueron muy nostálgicos. Después me descargué el Worms Ultimate Mayhem, que me recordó algunos de esos momentos, además de tener mas trajes que el antiguo, uno por la nostalgia que me trae y el otro por recordarmela, hay un empate entre ambos en el puesto número 2. Pequeño inciso: No se que juego estaras pensando que está primero, quizás pienses en el League of Legends, en el Skyrim, ya que no has visto juegos de este tipo, quizás un shooter bueno como Battlefield, un gran juego como Dark Souls, un clásico como Tekken o el nuevo The Order 1886. Todas las respuestas de ese estilo son incorrectas, este juego es para mi mi juego favorito en cuanto a historia, jugabilidad, imaginación y modos: 1. SPORE El SPORE (El título es en mayúsculas) es un juego que a simple vista parece una mierda. Eres una célula y creces alimentándote, pero cuando pasas de modo, de célula a criatura salvaje que busca la supervivencia de su manada, de criatura a una tribu organizada que busca la paz, o la guerra, de una tribu a una ciudad económica, religiosa o militar. Hasta que te haces con el control global y... Sales al espacio. Relacionarte con otras especies, guerras, alianzas, rutas comerciales, pintar planetas, terraformarlos, destruirlos o colonizarlos. Expandirte hasta el centro de la galaxia, y descubrir a los Grox y aquello que ocultan... Fin Espero que os haya gustado mi blog (Probablemente esto no lo lea nadie). Quiero decir que debido a mi gusto por hacer tops, podría decir "Te ha hablado Dross, y te deseo buenas noches". Pero como ni soy el gran Dross ni es de noche (Es mas tardecita) pues nada. Te ha escrito DeimosTricy, y te deseo Buenas tardes tirando a noche pero aun no es de noche por que hace el último solecito de ababa Y morí de una embolia cerebral. XD. Gracias por leer. Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Entradas